1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a sensing device and, more particularly, to an image sensor and an operating method thereof that integrate an arithmetic logic into the digital signal processing circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current feature detections arc mostly applied to the preprocessing of the computer vision technology, and the computer vision calculation is then performed by using the detected feature points. Generally speaking, the feature points are obtained from the acquired image by using the software method and the feature points are then compared using software.
More specifically speaking, as the feature points in the image obtained according to the user definition have a higher uniqueness in the image space, higher comparison accuracy can be obtained in the image matching process. In other words, the post computer vision calculation is generally performed by using the feature points, In a word, the conventional method utilizes an image sensor to provide an outputted image and then utilizes the calculation unit of computers or portable devices to perform the searching and detection of the feature points in the outputted image.